1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus using a rolled printing medium with an adhesive face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatuses, for example, an image forming apparatus, such as a label printer, is known that prints a rolled printing medium having an adhesive face on which a separation sheet is attached (hereinafter, also referred to as “linerless label sheet”), such as a label sheet having no tape or mount sheet, and cuts the printing medium to a desired length after printing to form a printing medium piece (hereinafter, “label piece”).
Such an image forming apparatus using a rolled printing medium has a cutting unit to cut the recording medium in response to a user's request.
To prevent waste of a recording medium caused by cutting the recording medium at a downstream side of an image forming unit, for example, an image forming apparatus returns the recording medium in a direction opposite a discharge direction of the recording medium before the next printing, and place the leading end of the recording medium at a position for the next printing.
In such a case, typically, the image forming apparatus returns the recording medium to the position while applying tension to the recording medium.